fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Rasendebar
|image = |names = Rasend, Boar, Better Bulldrome |titles = Tusked Beast |species = Fanged Beast |diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |size = Moderate |habitats = Rocky Hills, Emerald Fields, Verdant Hills, Fallen Woods, Royal Forest,Deserted Island, Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Sherin Peaks, Vast Frontier, Wild Savanna, Sandy Plains, Twistspire Desert, Blasted Desert, Redrock Canyon, Zubani River, Old Swamp, Marshlands, Seamarsh Swamp, Muddy Jungle, Everwood, Alpine Peaks, Frozen Cliffs, Arctic Ridge, Tundra, Arena (3rd), Arena (4th), Forlorn Arena, Crumbling Arena, Tower Summit, Defunct Factory, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Violent Rasendebar |elements = None |ailments = |move = Goring |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} The Rasendebar are Fanged Beasts with Bullfango like tusks and a violent nature. Aesthetic Differences/Appearance Rasendebar have the standard Fanged Beast build seen in Blangonga and Rajang. They possess hoof-like claws on their hands. Over their body they are covered with a dark brown and black fur, with a long tail and have two long tusks protruding from its mouth with two much smaller ones beside them. They also have mane-like hair on their head. Behaviour Rasendebar are an aggressive species, to the point that it is heavily speculated that they actually enjoy battles with others of their kind and innocent herbivores. If they aren't battling, they are eating. The food they eat range from plants and nuts, acorns being a favourite, to red, thick meat from prey they kill. Habitat The Rasendebar are mainly found in hill ridged locations, like the Rocky Hills and Verdant Hills, where they can reside in caves where they carry kills to store and sleep. They can also be found in other differing areas, like the Sandy Plains and Tundra if food sources run low or they are moved out by force from far greater threats. Introduction Boaring The Fangs: Rocky Hills: Area 2 Felynes watch over their built wall of stones around their cave looking out for if their biggest danger is close, a large boar like monster that is always fighting them for food. Nothing of harm is sighted and the Felyne dozes off from boredom. But now is as time as ever to give them alarm as another Felyne is seen panicking with an acorn in paw. A large beast with large tusks is behind the cat with intent on taking that acorn by the only way it knows how, force. The Felyne grows ever more scared as the monster quickly closes the gap between them with its charging. As the Felyne on the wall isn't waking up, the chased one has no choice but to abandon its acorn behind and trigger the ropes to close the gate that mainly protects the entrance to their cave. The Felyne cries out to the dozing one in its own language about the monster, its a Fanged Beast known as a Rasendebar. It crashes into the gate with a heavy thud and is knocked to its side into view of the acorn. While one would think the Rasendebar would become furious at the cats for disrupting its charge, it instead goes and eats the acorn. Unfortunately the now awoken and alarmed Felyne isn't informed in time, launching a boomerang at the Rasendebar that hits its head and splits its acorn into inedible pieces. The beast is infuriated by this careless action going head on rushing at the wall to strike it numerous times. The rumbles make the Felyne tumble off and fall behind the Rasendebar, quickly drawing its attention. With its tusks and claws the hostile fanged boar repeatedly attempts to destroy the one who ruined its food. On the floor the Felyne curls up as the Rasendebar raises itself up for a deadly pound which is interrupted by a stone hitting its left leg, knocking it over again. This time it was the action of a Palico, followed by the hunter requested to protect the Felynes. The Rasendebar emits a roar of anger and looks to the hunter, who the Felyne has hidden behind. Thinking that he/she threw the stone, it paws at the ground and charges full speed at him/her and the hunt begins. Mount Rasendebar have two animations for mounting, one is the standard Fanged Beast one and the other is it charging around the area like Bulldrome does. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Smoke emits from mouth and inside of mouth glows. *'Tired': Drools and will fall over with certain attacks. Attacks *'Run': Rasendebar runs towards a target or place with moderate speed. This only does minor damage and is used in getting to places without using energy in charging. *'Swipe': Will swipe one of its claws at the hunter in standard Fanged Beast fashion. *'Stomp': Raises its body up and strikes downwards forward with both arms. *'Claw Pounds': With its claws Rasendebar strikes downwards at hunters repeatedly while moving towards them. *'Tail Smack': Rasendebar's lengthy tail is thrashed in the area behind it with a quick movement. *'Tail Sweeps': Using its tail it makes Gypceros like movements with its tail up to four times. *'Tusk Strike': In a hard jolt of its head it makes an uppercut like strike with its tusks. *'Sideways Tusk Strike': Using its fore legs as a way of moving its near immobile neck, it swings its tusks around to the side to quickly damage or knock away hunters. It can be done on either side. *'Charge': The Rasendebar stomps with its legs and claws and moves to face a target. It charges at the target chosen and only stops when it hits the target or realises it has missed. *'Acorn Theft': Its mouth will drool for a second as it picks up the scent of an acorn item in containment of a hunter. It runs towards them and attempts to use its tail to knock them down so it can steal it with a swipe of its claw. Should it succeed it will steal the acorn from the hunter and hold it in its fangs and run away to a place to eat it to regain stamina and get a temporary boost in endurance. If hunters flinch it the acorn will be recovered and Rasendebar will drop a shiny at the cost of Rasendebar becoming enraged. *'Wallowing': Rasendebar will go to a pile of stones, bones or a mud pool and begin rolling in it. It causes pieces or globs of rock, bone or mud to be sent flying or flung at hunters. This has varied effects. Bones come in different sizes and shapes, which can either be just an annoyance or cause moderate damage. Stones will cause hunters to be stunned instantly if they strike them in the head. Mud will obviously cause the Muddy status. Enraged Only *'Roar': Rasendebar will grasp the ground hard and emit a angry bellow that will affect hunters without any form of Earplugs. *'Charge Strike': While in the midst of a charge it will suddenly skid and do a Tusk Strike made more powerful thanks to the momentum. Is done if a hunter walks into the path of a charge or manages not to take damage during it, such as being charged at to a wall. *'Turnaround Tusk Strike': Rasendebar will raise an arm upwards and tilt towards a hunter with its eyes set on them. The arm is used to spin itself around quickly so the Rasendebar can do a Tusk Strike at hunters attacking it from behind. *'Triple Charge': Rasendebar starts up its charge with a slight slowness to its build up, then make its first charge. Whether it misses or not, it will use it hind legs in a kick that allows it to turn itself with its arms. Using the momentum it turns until it sees another target or the same one and re-begins its charge towards them. It will repeat this process again before making a lengthy skid to a halt. *'Goring': The Rasendebar will get on its hind legs and make a menacing screech. With ease it makes two jumps at a hunter and strikes its tusks right downward. Should the hunter be hit by this they will be pinned down by the Rasendebar. It then uses its tusks to gore and tear the hunter it has trapped by its claws. The pin can do some severe damage if under the worst conditions. If the hunter fails to break free, they will be throw away to the side in an animation not unlike the Silver Ridge Gammoth's snowball sweep. *'Full Speed Charge': Rasendebar quickly runs backwards and makes a loud growl, spreading out its legs and arms as it readies up energy. After a second or two it makes a yell and charges at maximum speed towards its target, which it aims at when it begins the charge. This attack does the largest amount of damage besides its Goring pin and upswings to go with it. On completion of the charge it ends in a lengthy slide and will taunt afterwards. An advantage of this can be taken of this. If the Rasendebar directly strikes a wall or solid object with this attack it will damage its head, potentially wounding its tusks and make roll over backwards to a motionless state for a considerable amount of time. High Rank Onwards *'Turnaround Charge': With an arm raised it swings around with a headbutt along with the arm and begins a charge, immediately making a sharp turn to go in the direction that was behind it. *'Earth Plow': With its head it digs across the earth and uses its tusks to upturn clumps of rocky soil at hunters. It can turn while preparing this attack. *'Double Sideways Tusk Strike': Doubling up from the original attack, it will bring its head in the opposite direction with greater force, dealing greater damage than the first. Enraged Only *'Dual Swipes': Pounds with both claws, swipes with both of them so they end in an x shape, then places them back down. *'Pound Stomp': Instead of simply putting its claws down after doing its pounding, it will often chain the attack into the Stomp now. *'Sliding Rock Throw': Rasendebar can now do this to get out of a Triple Charge. Using the force of its slide, it rips out a rock with its tusks and sends it speeding towards hunters. G Rank Only *'Earth Ripping Tusk Strike': Walks backwards and makes a more forceful tusk strike that burrows through the earth to spread earth around the main blow to increase its range. *'Pounds, Dual Swipe, Then A Charge': A combo attack. Rasendebar does four claw pounds, then does a Double Swipe, then takes two steps back and does a charge. *'Resuming The Charge': As well as gaining the ability to do the Triple Charge and Sliding Rock Throw when out of rage now, it can now do this as well. It will immediately begin charging again upon flinging the rock, noted by it walking forward while doing so. The Triple Charge is then finished as normal. Enraged Only *'Charge To Full Speed': Another attack done from the Triple Charge. Upon doing the second charge it will make a bellow, and crouch up. From this very short stance it uses the energy it has built up from those two charges to do its Full Speed Charge one, this time at faster speed than if it was done as usual. This will do even more damage than the standard version and will make Rasendebar nearly fall over from the speed trying to stop. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Breaks *Head Fur Damaged And Tusks Chipped **Tusks Damaged And Scars On Face *Left Claw Broken *Right Claw Broken *Tail Wounded Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex Frenzied Rasendebar don't get anything special other than the normal things Frenzied monsters get. Hyper Rasendebar gain a unnerving speed increase to its charge. Apex Rasendebar gain attacks from the Violent Rasendebar. Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Sharp Claw *Suborder: Sharp Tusk *Family: Rasendebar Rasendebar's closest relatives are the Bullfango in resemblance, but due to their skeleton, they are put into the same order as Fanged Beasts like Congalala. Habitat Range Rasendebar are mainly found in mountainous/hill locations, most notably the Rocky Hills. Much like the Bullfango, they have a very wide habitat range. They can be found in deserts, swamps, and arctic zones. However the environments for them to live in these areas must be suitable for them or they'll migrate to a mountainous biome. Deserts need to have muddy areas, swamps must not be flooded to the point most of its life is submerged, and arctic zones must contain enough food that it can eat. Ecological Niche Rasendebar are usually in the middle of the food chain in the areas they live. Smaller monsters and scavengers are their main prey. They are omnivores, meaning that they also eat plenty of plant life. They have a preference towards nuts. An especially loved item they eat are Round Acorns, which often fall into hands of Felynes. Due to this, they are not against going into Felyne villages and stealing the acorns from them. Conflicts between the two species are very common, at near arch enemy status, especially if the Felynes were the ones that stole from them. Some Felynes have resorted to leaving offerings or trails of food in an effort to make them leave them alone. Should that fail, they may resort to either calling upon a hunter to deal with the Rasendebar or abandon the village and find a new place to live where they cannot reach them easily. Rasendebar's predators are varied. In the mountainous region, mostly flying monsters like the Rathalos and Nargacuga prey on them. In Deserts the Seregios and Niblesnarf pose a significant threat. In swamps predators are fewer, but some like the Shogun Ceanataur and Najarala can outdo them. In arctic zones the Barioth and Tigrex are highly dangerous to them, as they can kill in a single swipe of their claws. Deviljho and other predators that have no limit to where they can go also pose great danger to them. The Rasendebar have a main predator out of all of them, the Fanged Wyvern known as the Faichcoln. Biological Adaptions The Rasendebar are covered with fur that protects it from cold temperatures and makes it hard for resistance from smaller monsters. This can only do so much though, as in warmer climates it must find methods of cooling itself down as it can heat up quickly from said fur absorbing the heat from the air. They have uniquely shaped claws built for running at high speeds for long periods of time. The claws can also be used for grabbing and swiping, but this is an uncommonly seen practice outside of combat. Their tails are long and thick, easily able to knock a large monster or object over. However the tails are rarely used, only seeming to serve as a cooling aid, brushing away foliage and debris from itself, and attacking from behind. Their main weapon are their two tusks, bigger than the head they protrude from. These are used in many tasks, such as carving out hollows they can sleep in, knocking down trees to eat their fruit, sweeping away obstructions to food, and are their main way of defending themselves and attacking. A well placed charge with a tusk strike easily ends battles with the enemy or predator either fleeing or left dead. Should a tusk break, it will grow back over time, with the Rasendebar weakened significantly from the loss of one. Should both break, then the life expectancy of the individual is dramatically reduced. Without tusks, the Rasendebar can neither hunt or defend itself properly, mainly resulting in them dying mush more often than ones with them. Behaviour Rasendebar are a naturally aggressive species, often getting into duels and fights with their own kind. They are short tempered to other monsters, meaning if they so much as annoy one, it will either roar or charge at them. This makes them dangerous to approach, they do not tolerate threats from those of its size. Significantly noted is their nature to fight back against predators, which can be twice the size of them. One was particularly noted fighting off against an Astalos, which have electric powers that have devastating effect against Rasendebar. Although the beast was predictably killed by the wyvern once the claws became charged from use, ending the beasts life with two attacks. This confused the researchers of it, as normally things like it would flee on hearing a wyvern like it coming. Many more cases followed, including one that involved a Deviant and even an Elder Dragon. It is only when things look completely impossible or the monster in question is gigantic in size will the Rasendebar flee. If they aren't fighting, they mostly eat. Should they grow hungry, they become angry, and will begin taking bigger risks to get meat and plants, including and up to taking on the apex predator of the region. The Rasendebar's breeding season is one filled with even more violence as usual, with males competing for females causing chaos requiring hunters to eliminate them to stop innocents getting harmed. The victors of these bouts breed with selected females, who will then hide away to have their squeakers in peace. Those who have mated become noticeably less aggressive, wanting to be with the one they mated with more, rather than battle. They will defend their young under they grow old enough to leave their care, only now fighting when required and killing only prey or monsters or rivals that try to kill the squeakers or the mate. Due to their more passive nature for a good reason, Hunting Guilds have a hunting ban on Rasendebar's who are confirmed to have squeakers, with hunting of which is considered very immoral, killing squeakers can lead to expulsion or severe punishment if caught. However the opposite effect can happen to those who fail to get a mate, fight others to an exceptional level, being in a long lasting breeding season, or flat out rejected by several females. These males become near permanently angry, isolating themselves from others. From their frustrations they attack completely innocent beings just to calm it down or out of berserk rage. The tusks of them are stained red from blood, as they battle so much the blood doesn't get the time to wash off. The tusks are also noted to be longer, and are often splinted or dented due to damage. Changes in behaviour and nature seem to also turn their fur to grey and black. These individuals have been categorised as Variants simply known as Violent Rasendebar. Trivia *Rasendebar was originally going to be called Rasendeb''e''r. Eber means Boar in German, but was changed to make the second "e" an "a" because the name sounded too obvious for several users here. Credits *'TheBrilliantLance': For creating the render. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Chaoarren